Blue Eyes
by Wishful Thinking
Summary: Soon all she could see were someone else’s perfectly blue eyes.


If his tongue was any further down her throat she probably wouldn't have been able to take her next breath. The old Amy would have taken a step back and given them both room to breath. She would never have gone down to the basement alone with him, but then again she had purposely shut the door on that Amy.  
  
Without a second thought she allowed him to drag her down on to the bed. Even when he pressed down on top of her she never expressed a wish to the contrary. When he kissed her she didn't try to hold anything back. Everything she was and everything she had was laid down on his bed for him to take. He didn't hesitate for a moment. Whatever she offered he took without question.   
  
She had never been small in all her life, but here with him on this bed she felt like she could be crushed if he pressed down on her to heavily. He placed a hand under the hem of her shirt and edged it up slowly. When his fingertips reached the wire of her bra without having been slapped away even once his confidence was renewed. He didn't even bother trying to unclasp her bra. He simply shoved it up in his hurry to touch her breasts. His fingers practically trembled as he toyed with her breasts.  
  
At first this seemed to be all he wanted. Maybe it was even more than he'd expected. It wasn't where he stopped. After a few long minutes, every second of which she felt pass, he began fidgeting with her pants zipper. He ended their kiss to concentrate on pulling her pants down and she never took her eyes off his face. When his lips came back to hers she accepted them just as she accepted the leg jean clad leg he slid between her two newly nude ones.  
  
Later on she would even raise her hips for him when he slid her panties down around her ankles.  
  
She didn't help him when he struggled with his own clothing though she did meet his eyes as he undid his own jeans. She laid where she was partially dressed and waited for whatever was to come. Now certain that he would not reach a point of protest he took his time taking her shirt off and undoing her already twisted bra. Lace and silk fell to the floor silently where he tossed them.  
  
He kissed her again with his eyes open and found himself looking at his own reflection in her eyes. It was mildly disturbing to see his own image reflected back at him. He felt as if there should be words, but he didn't speak as he helped her part her legs. Her eyes widened and then fell shut when he began to carefully guide himself into her. He had enough experience to understand what she was giving him before he was halfway within her.   
  
It was obvious that she didn't feel the same frantic need and it was too late to stop. He was in love with her and the bitter realization that she didn't feel quite the same way didn't stop him from pushing himself deeper inside of her.  
  
She was somewhere else and she was going further and further away with each time he filled her. Soon all she could see were someone else's perfectly blue eyes.   
  
She forgot that Tommy existed and the only thing she thought of was how those eyes had burnt into her whenever he spoke to her. Long ago when she hadn't really understood anything she'd thought his eyes had begged for a second of her time, a moment of her attention, every time she saw them. Now she understood that it had been more than that. It had been hope. He had hoped that she was different, that she wouldn't disappoint, and he'd been wrong.  
  
Though it still sent heat rushing up from the small of her back to her fingertips Amy had begun to refuse to look back. She knew those eyes would demand things of her that she wasn't capable of giving. She would falter, stumble, and in the end she would give him nothing.  
  
Blue eyes, endlessly all absorbing blue, watched her every move. Even without looking she knew his eyes were perfectly calm without so much as a flicker of emotion. Sometimes she felt like she was the only person who fully understood what type of storm brewed beneath that calm shell he'd so carefully painted. She exhaled softly and discovered that her breathing was a little ragged.  
  
She opened her eyes and the blue eyes vanished. She felt a pang of loss as she stared into Tommy's eyes. He noticed her sadness and could only grit his teeth as he continued moving inside of her over and over again.   
  
He shoved deep within her and despite herself she held tight to his shoulder. It left her hot and sticky. She ached in more places than she cared to count, but he still wasn't through. She felt him against her thigh only moments later. This time she didn't feel as guilty for thinking about Ephram.  
  
AN - My concept, my writing, your reviewing. And a special thanks to Alex for reading and tweaking it where it needed to be tweaking. You're a pal. 


End file.
